Five More MInutes
by TWISTEDART
Summary: Dacey story. I want to delve into how I feel that Danny and Lacey would handle the break up and the sex tape. NOT a #poorJo moment.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW or the Characters associated with Twisted. IF I did, I definitely make it about three leads and have Danny and Lacey all wrapped up in each other. NOT the #poorJO show.

Summary: My own attempt at making myself feel better after what I felt was a crapfest of a Twisted episode. Therapy session for myself I guess.

**Prologue**

_Moisture beaded on dark skin as bodies moved together. Fingernails dug into back muscles while he winced due to the feeling of the action by her. Moans cascaded against the bedroom walls echoing throughout the room. _

_"Lacey." His voice was gruff and husky as he whispered her name in her ear. It sounded so sexual yet caring. He was so close to reaching his brink._

_Lacey closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself being pushed over the edge by his movements. Her throat was dry as she tried to say his name back to him. _

_"Danny."_

_They were one at the moment. They were as close as two people could get physically and emotionally. Lacey and Danny were sharing in something primal, raw, and perfect._

_Lacey didn't care or even think about the fact that she had broken up with Archie earlier that night. She only thought of how it felt to be in his arms. Danny's arms._

_It wasn't her first time. Yet, she felt so new to this. Archie had been with her. She allowed that. But Lacey realized as Danny moved against her , time with Archie wasn't love. It was fitting in. It was letting him take her due to not wanting to lose the popularity she had clawed her way into. Her virginity was a small price to pay to keep up the façade she was hiding behind. She neither desired to give herself to Archie nor regretted it. It was what it was. An act to keep herself hidden among the in crowd._

_With Danny, it was beyond desire. It was a need. Her agenda wasn't to hide. No. Lacey making love to Danny was actually a coming out of that place of hiding. She was being herself. She was allowing herself to exist again. The real Lacey not the Lacey that was displayed in front of others. With Danny, she was herself from pain to pleasure. Lacey Porter came alive again._

_Danny Desai was much different than Lacey Porter. He was a virgin until this very night. The moment he walked into Green Grove High School, he became obsessed with his old friend turned gorgeous girl. He had spent his time in juvenile detention fantasizing about the day he'd meet Lacey again. His pubescent years were spent thinking that someday, he'd get to act out those budding feelings he had when he was eleven. Five years ago, Danny was unsure what was happening between himself and Lacey. His eleven year old mind was confused about the new feelings for her. One day he looked up to notice how cute Lacey was when she smiled. He didn't understand what he was feeling at age eleven nor did he understand the way Lacey would giggle when he was around. Now Danny knew exactly what was happening between them when children. Now, he was getting to explore those feelings both emotionally and physically. _

* * *

**Chapter One: Lacey's Facade**

Lacey felt her world crumbling around her. She pretended that all was okay in front of others. However, nothing was okay anymore. So much had happened the last few days that it overwhelmed her. None of the stuff was small stuff. It was major even if she wasn't a teenager. But she was a teenager. She was sixteen and felt so much older than that. Life had caused her to mature too quickly.

Lacey could make a list in her head of all the things gone wrong that caused her world to shatter.

Her dad was gay! Not that she had anything against homosexuality. However, she realized that her parents' marriage was a fake. Her father married her mother under false pretenses while having an ongoing affair with her sister's gymnastic coach during that marriage. Basically, he lied to his whole family. His hidden lie kept her thinking for years that she was the reason for her parents' divorce. Her mental state after Danny was terrible. Having that happen to their daughter convinced Lacey she was to blame. Now, it was **him** all along hiding **his** secrets from **his** own wife and daughters.

Danny Desai came back into town. Her childhood friend that she adored at one time. Yet, his action of killing his aunt scarred her for life. In which case, made her actions rather strange. Lacey was drawn to Danny like magnets drawn to each other. Danny was in her blood.

Jo was angry that Danny and Lacey had hooked up. Truthfully, it wasn't any of Jo's business. As a matter of fact, it was only Danny's and her business. But the guilt of the past caused Lacey to play along with Jo-_the victim_. How a sex video became all about Jo was beyond her. However, she went along with it for her own sanity. It was easier to project her problems as minimal.

The sex tape was damaging her more than she pretended. Luckily, Danny's body had covered the important parts of Lacy. His shirt had hit the floor and all the viewers could see was Danny's upper body moving against Lacey's. It was painfully obvious that they were having sex. Lacey was glad that wasn't their first time. She'd hate to have that time tainted for them.

Lacey broke up with Danny. That hurt a lot more than she was showing. She had cried every night since she said..."We're done." She was so angry for his secrets. Her dad had secrets. She wasn't about to become her mother. She had even pretended to act like she thought he killed Regina. She didn't think that. However, she knew how badly that would hurt him. So Lacey said it. He had hurt her. She wanted him to hurt too.

However, she put on a façade that she was fine. She pretended that letting Danny go was easy. It was far from easy. The pain of losing him ached deep within her. It physically hurt to breathe at times. It didn't help that Danny seemed to be okay with the break up. That hurt too.

Like the lost girl that Lacey was, she sought out after normalcy of her façade. Thus, her going to make amends with Archie. There was no confusion. NONE when it came Archie. She didn't feel her breath being knocked out of her when he looked at her. She didn't feel like tears were brimming her eyes at the thought of him not being in her life. Archie and her friends were simple that way. They had helped her through the divorce and even through the last three years of seeing a dead person. They had made her forget that painful past and move on. Even if it was a façade of who she was, Lacey at least got to pretend with them and not think of all the pain of being her.

After all, Danny was worried more about Jo than he was her. Let him do that- _worry about victim Jo_. That would make it that much easier to let him go. She'd pretend it was all easy to let Danny go. Pretending was her way to survive. Shutting down was how she got through the days. The nights were different. Then Lacey faced her problems as her memories with Danny haunted her thoughts. His kisses and his touches made her crave him more than the first time she had allowed herself to fall for him. NEVER AGAIN. The hurt was too much.

It was time to keep up the façade of being okay again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Danny's Deception**

* * *

Kicking the rocks beneath his feet, Danny walked aimlessly across town. He felt alone more so than he ever felt. Well, with the exception of the first night that he lay on the hard mattress his first night in juvenile detention.

Danny's mind wondered aimlessly over the memories of Lacey's and his brief moments together over the past two weeks. They had kissed at the Fall Festival. She had kissed him first even. Then things seemed to move quickly from there. A two week period had passed. Lacey and he had went from barely speaking to lovers in that short amount of time.

Lacey was Danny's first sexual partner. She wasn't his first kiss. He was a pro at that. He couldn't remember the name of the girl he first kissed. It was at a mixer for the boys at his center and some girls at a female detention center. It was a monthly event that all the boys and girls strived to go to. It was an award for good behavior. However, the mixer was their only chance for female/male interaction. The guards were definitely on the toes to prevent sexual encounters. That never happened. The threat if caught in that situation that the boys or girls would lose their chances of ever attending again kept those types actions at a minimum. However, the guards did allow some make outs. They knew that hormones were predominate at the ages of the teens. So the guards kept boundaries of what was allowed and what wasn't. `

Thus, he got his first kiss at age 13. Danny didn't remember her name but he remembered he was attracted to her because she looked a lot like Lacey. Of course, Lacey turned out much more beautiful than even his imagination had allowed her to be. After that, Danny charmed his way with many of the teen girls at the mixer. Kissing was soon something Danny had a knack for. Some of the boys at the detention center had dubbed him the Don Juan of their home. Even the older boys had a respect for the way Danny knew from the age 13 on how to charm the ladies.

Danny knew his power to manipulate people to get what he wanted and he used it often. From the guards in the home to the girls at the party, Danny worked his magic to get his way. He wasn't a sociopath as all claimed. He was a manipulator and he knew it. He used it. He was comfortable with being as he was.

Danny was also comfortable with violence. He had at first been the punching bag for many of the older delinquents. Soon, he learned how to protect himself as well as join in with the ones that would protect him. Danny was the top of the pyramid at the detention home. In a strange sense, Danny was more comfortable at juvie than he was in Green Grove. However, the detention center didn't have his mom, Jo, and Lacey. They were the three most important people in his life. He needed them like the air he breathed.

Unfortunately, Danny had ruined some of that new dynamic the trio had going on with his deception over the necklace. Part of him wished he had kept that a secret. Part of him was glad that it was out there. Perhaps he could rebuild his relationship with both girls. Perhaps, he could work on getting Lacey back into a romance with him. Jo was easy to get back. She was naïve and gullible. Danny used her insecurities to cement that friendship and bond. Telling Jo she was the most important person in the world to him had her hooked. He knew it. He even knew that Jo Masterson had fallen head over heels for him. He wasn't ignorant on how to read people. After all, she had practically begged for him to kiss her during the Fall Festival dance. Thus, Danny made it plain from then on that she was his FRIEND and only his friend.

Danny was shocked that Jo practically admitted she loved him at his hearing. Truthfully, it caused him to cringe. _Who does that?_ She made it all about her feelings and not about saving Danny from being expelled. If anything, it probably hurt Danny and made him look like a con artist. Danny shook his head at the thought of Jo not being able to say why he was a good person only that he caused her feel like he was amazing. _What was that?_ She sounded like a twelve year old girl gushing over Justin Beiber or something.

To be honest, Danny couldn't think of Jo beyond a sister. Perhaps Danny felt that way because of the biggest deception that was revealed to him the day Tara was killed. That day he had overheard his father and aunt in a heated argument. His dad was into something illegal and Tara was more than willing to ruin his life and send Vikram to prison for many years. But to Danny, who was hid watching the argument, the main reveal or deception by his dad was the fact that Jo and he shared a sibling. Jo's mother had an affair with Vikram years earlier, which resulted in a unwanted pregnancy. Tess left town claiming to be going to an art school. She put the child up for adoption. From what the eleven year old Danny could surmise from the conversation was that he and Jo had an older brother they shared. The boy would be around 19 about now. That caused Danny to sit in juvie and fantasize of being a family with Jo, his brother, and himself all happy and normal. Danny had sister zoned Jo long before that. Them sharing a sibling cemented that notion to him.

It hurt to know that he and Jo had a brother neither had met. Not only would that ruin his parent's marriage but it would also ruin Jo's family. The child was had due to an affair when Vikram and Karen first married. Tess and Kyle were engaged at the time. Tara even spewed out the information that until the child was born, Tess didn't know whose child he was. She claimed to have lost the child to Kyle. Tess knew the moment her son was born that he was Vikram's. His dark skin and brown eyes were a dead give away to the fact he was a Desai.

Violence esculated that day. Danny watched in horror when his father killed his aunt. Then he watched his father panic. Danny came out of hiding. His eleven year old childhood was changed. He looked at his father and simply stated.

**_"I killed her, Father."_**

**_"What?" Vikram's hands trembled as he stared at his son. "Danny.." His voice shook with those words._**

**_"I did it." Danny breathed out. "I can't let you go to prison, Dad." He picked up the red jump rope and held it tightly in his hands. The same jump rope he had witnessed his father strangle the life out of his aunt with. "You need to run."_**

That day was the day that Danny decided to pretend to be a murderer in order to save his father. Vikram was the only person that knew the truth and the reason behind the death of Tara. That was his first deception.

He had many deceptions in his life. That was probably his biggest deception. However, he was also deceiving himself when it came to Lacey Porter. He was in love. As strange as that sounded considering he hadn't been back long, he knew what he felt. It was fast and furious but it was also raw and real. Danny pretended that Jo was his concern. However, Danny knew that Jo's crush was far from life threatening or the drama she made it to be. He'd play along to keep Lacey in his atmosphere.

However, Danny knew that the true one that needed him was Lacey Porter. Even if she as denying that fact. Lacey Porter and Danny Desai were forever linked. Danny's goal was to show Lacey how much she needed him.

It was time for Danny to go back to his charming self. It was time to use his power to manipulate the situation to reach his goal. So be it if Jo was only a pawn for Danny's newest deception.

* * *

**Author Note: WANTED to get the killing of Tara out of the way as well as the reason Danny can't see Jo as any more than sister. That way my story is all the fluff and angst about the Dacey relationship.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful replies and responses last story. I hope to make this fic a lot shorter. I still hope for all to enjoy. Thanks again for taking your time in reading and responded.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Friend Comes First**

Jo pecked her pencil on the booth table top as she studied over her history notes. However, she couldn't concentrate on anything but her actions the last week. She had been intimate with Tyler due to the hurt she felt from seeing Danny and Lacey having sex on a video. She and Danny were still best of friends along with Rico. However, Jo had changed her attitude of things since starting something with Tyler. She felt more mature now. Her attire was more girly as well as she took time to fix herself up to fit in with the crowd she was now migrating towards. Danny wasn't her priority now. Tyler was. Well, that is what Jo was telling herself.

Danny fidgeted with his fork concentrating on his plan of action. His eyebrow cocked when he noticed Jo's forlorn look. "What's wrong with my best friend, Jo Marie Masterson?"

Jo shrugged. She wasn't about to tell Danny, of all people, that she had sex with Tyler. Even Jo knew how ironic that was. She had been livid that Danny and Lacey kept that secret from her. However, she was keeping her own intimacy private. She felt like such a hypocrite now.

"Nothing." Jo feigned a smile. "I guess I was wondering if you and Lacey have talked."

Danny stared intensely. "She won't talk to me. She is worried about you though. Jo, you seem so important to her. Don't still be angry at her for what we both did."

"You wanted to tell me, Danny. She didn't. Lacey told me that much." Jo bit the end of her pencil. "I can't help how I feel."

"Well, she can't either." Danny slid his hand to cup Jo's hand. "I warned you that I could be very charming."

Jo slightly blushed at the fact Danny had touched her. She smiled before adding. "I guess you're saying that Lacey was rendered helpless to your charms."

Danny winked as he removed his hand from Jo's. He knew she'd like that. Most girls with crushes always took the simplest gesture as something to cling to for hope. _Poor ignorant child._ Danny thought.

"Sounds plausible to me." Rico stated as he sat down. "I mean, Danny did chase after her. Danny did charm her. I mean she was Archie Yate's girlfriend and she went for him..."

"Thanks a lot for that boost of confidence, Rico." Danny teased as he chuckled at the social inept teen boy. Rico fit Jo perfectly as far as Danny was concerned.

"No. I mean I don't see how she could resist. I mean that as compliment. Not that you're a sociopath or anything but you charm and well get things how you want.. not to mention you're really handsome and irresistible " Rico sighed out. "Not that I think you're attractive or irresistible. I mean that girls would be all over you if you hadn't..well murdered...you know the whole aunt thing ..."

"I guess my past is taking the whole bad boy persona over the top." Danny chuckled as he watched Rico squirm.

"Oh. Look who walked in." Jo stated irritated. "The dethroned queen herself."

Danny looked up to see Lacey standing with her sister and mother by the counter. Their eyes met in an intense stare that caused even Jo to take note. Danny stood up not wanting to face Lacey at the moment. It hurt being in the same vicinity as her if he wasn't prepared to be.

"I think I'll head home. You two enjoy your study session." Danny walked away towards the door of _Johnny Cakes. _

He purposely allowed his body to come into brief contact with Lacey's body. He exited after he heard a slight gasp from Lacey.

Jo quirked her mouth strangely. "I honestly don't know how I didn't see them too being all into each other. The stares are..."

"Eye sex." Rico shook his head in agreement. "I agree."

"Well, I wasn't going to put it that way." Jo frowned. "I was going to say intense."

"Oh." Rico blushed. "Sorry. You're not still into him, are you? I mean it is obvious that Danny is in love with Lacey."

"Love? Come on, Rico. That's a stretch. Don't you think? They're infatuated with each other. That's all." Jo crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Jo, they care about each other." Rico swallowed fearing he may offend Jo but it needed to be said. "Don't you think you should give them a break? Maybe you should put a friend first."

"What?" Jo narrowed her eyes. "I do put Danny first. Always."

"Yeah. But only if he fits into your wishes." Rico slid his hand over the table counter. "Sorry but Lacey has to be hurting too. It was her in that video not you."

Jo blew out angrily. "Danny said that too."

"He did?" Rico leaned back surprised.

"Yeah. The other day he said that Lacey is the one that has to face the backlash. She was the one in the video. I needed to give her a break. She was hurting a lot more than I was." Jo pouted out her lip. "Don't I have a right to feel hurt? I embarrassed myself badly that day. I also told her I love Danny. Gosh, I have a right to feel how I feel." _Not to mention, I slept with Tyler like an idiot._

"Jo, I'm not saying that you can't be hurt. I'm saying that Lacey and Danny are hurting too. From what I saw, that was intense between them. From the little I've heard of Lacey Porter from whispers and rumors, she isn't the type to sleep around unless she cares. They had..." Rico's voice lowered extremely low as he spelled the word. "S...E...X.."

Jo couldn't help but to chuckle. Leave it to Rico to be such a bumbling nerd yet completely understanding as well. Sex was a big deal. She learned that the hard way. Jo wasn't even sure what she was feeling for Tyler. She was simply upset with Danny and Lacey. Perhaps, she was jealous more than anything. She felt so selfish but didn't know how to stop the nagging feeling that she wished it were her in that video rather than Lacey. _That was stupid._ Jo knew that. But it still plagued her mind the intensity of how Danny kissed Lacey in the video. They seemed so passionate with each other. Tyler and her first time didn't have that passion. It was awkward. However, Danny and Lacey seemed like lovers beyond teens hooking up.

"Uggh." Jo made a funny noise. "I need to stop thinking about things."

"Yeah." Rico sighed before taking a sip of his soda. "Don't you think the school students are kind of odd? Even us?"

"What do you mean?" Jo blew the hair from her face as she asked.

"The whole school is ostracizing Lacey over being sexual with Danny. Yet, Tyler is chasing you and you and I have been buddies with Danny all along. It is like they expect Lacey to be a certain way. Like she's supposed to be above her own feelings." Rico shrugged. "Does that make sense? Not to mention this is being concentrated on more than the murder now."

"It makes sense." Jo nodded her head in agreement. "I think it is because some of them believe Danny murdered Regina. That was Lacey's best friend and she's hooking up with his murderer as far as they are concerned."

"Yeah." Rico placed his elbows on the table. "I feel for them, Jo."

"More than me?" Jo had to ask. She knew how selfish she was being. "Don't answer. I know what I'm doing is selfish. I know that I should put a friend first. But I can't get over this anger and hurt."

Rico raised his eyebrows. "I get it. I do." Rico swallowed. "Honestly, it doesn't seem to be bothering either of them very much. I thought they'd be worse over it. They broke up right before. It would be different if they were together in this. They could help each other."

Jo glanced down at her history book. Could she really be that friend that Danny and Lacey needed? Could she push her own feelings for Danny aside to let them be a couple again? In this case, Jo wasn't sure she could be the friend that put a friend first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mother's Wisdom**

"Is he allowed back in school or not?" Karen tapped her foot angrily. "He was set up. You know that. I filed a grievance about this. Do we really want to let the state of New York know how inept the city of Green Grove is?"

The president of the board of education looked around at his fellow board members sans Gloria Crane. It was her being on the board that had Danny being expelled being problematic.

"No." He ran his hand nervously over his balding head. "I make a motion to reinstate Danny Desai as s student at Green Grove High School. Do I have any objections by the board before this is entered in to our minutes?"

"I second the motion." A smaller female spoke as her small rimmed glasses fell to the bridge of her nose.

Karen looked around at the room with her eyes daring any to object. Danny stuck his hands deep in his pockets as he sucked in his lips. His mother was definitely intimidating when she wanted to be. Having her lawyers standing behind her probably helped.

"All in favor say 'I'." The president of the board spoke. The board chorused with I's. He then added. "Call off your lawyers, Mrs. Desai. Danny may report to school Monday."

Karen gritted out a smile as she swung around from the board members. "Come on, Danny. We need to get you ready for school come Monday."

Danny smirked as he glanced at the board members. "Yes, Mother."

They walked outside. The lawyers shook hands with Karen before walking away to leave mother with her son.

Danny addressed his mother. "I can't believe you threatened to sue the board for discrimination as well as allowing child pornography to be on their school servers."

"Whatever works, Danny." Karen pushed Danny's hair behind his ear. "Besides, I still think that we should press real charges over that video being released. I tried to call Judy."

"Mother..." Danny groaned. "You didn't?"

Karen crossed her arms hugging herself. "I did but she wasn't home. Clara answered the phone and said she was out. Honestly, Danny, do you think I should sit back as your mother and allow such things to go on? That is expecting way too much of me."

Danny slid into the passenger seat of his mother's car. "I don't even know if Lacey's parents know about it. I don't want to make things worse for her."

Karen breathed out exasperated. She stared at her son. "Danny, they should know. Lacey shouldn't have to go through this alone. Teens commit suicide over things like this."

"Lacey is stronger than that." Danny buckled his seat belt.

"Is she?" Karen started the car. "Or are you assuming that? Are you even being there for her?"

"She won't let me." Danny glanced at his hands after interlocking his fingers. "I've tried."

"Danny Desai, I know I've not been the best mother. However, I know your father and I taught you better. You had sex with that girl. Are you telling me that you don't care at all about her?"

"No." Danny said defensively. "I do. A lot. I am trying to get back in with her on Lacey's terms is all. She puts up walls. It will take time to tear those walls back down."

"Fine." Karen pulled her car out of the parking lot as she spoke. "As long as you're being there for her. Now, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm going to talk to Judy about this. You may come or you may allow me to do so alone."

"I don't think..."

"Danny, this isn't up for debate. Lacey and you were filmed in a private moment. Someone should answer for this. It was illegal and is considered child pornography. I want to see Judy's view on this." Karen popped her lips together. "Ignoring this like you and Lacey are doing is not going to happen. I know you may be angry with me, but Lacey needs her parents' support on this."

"I'm not angry, Mother." Danny admitted. "I don't think it could hurt how she feels about me already. Lacey hates me."

"Please." Karen laughed as she turned down the street to her house. "You and I both know better. Don't try to con me, Danny. I may fall for your manipulations most of the time. But this time, I'm not biting. Besides, you learned part of that _getting your way_ from me. You know if you work hard enough, Lacey will be yours again. If that is what you want?"

Danny smirked. "It is. Definitely."

Karen pulled into the driveway at her house. "I'll let Judy inform Samuel of this. I hate doing this to Judy after all she found out lately."

Danny stepped out of the car. He glanced at his mother as he furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I thought Lacey may have told you. That weekend I was in jail, Tess was trying to take care of me. She didn't realize that Judy needed her too. Tess is close to us both.."

"Mother, could you please cut to the chase?" Danny opened the door for her leading her into the house.

"Well.." Karen plopped onto the sofa as she kicked off her high heels. "The day I retracted my confession, Samuel came out that he was gay. According to Judy, Jo found out and blurted it out to Lacey. I can't imagine the way that felt to the poor girl. It has to put major trusts issues in her life. And poor Judy finding out her husband lied to her all those years."

Danny swallowed. "This all came out the day you retracted your confession?"

"Yes. Why?" Karen stood up as she headed to pour herself a glass of wine.

"No reason." Danny half smiled. "Okay, I want to be there when you inform Judy. I want Lacey to see I support her even if she doesn't want me to."

"I'll invite Judy and Lacey over for dinner tonight." Karen took a sip of her wine. "Is that okay?"

"Yes." Danny nodded. "Thanks, Mom."

* * *

Across town, Lacey was trying to concentrate on her homework when her door suddenly flew open. Lacey glanced up to see Clara standing in the doorway. Her thirteen year old sister looked disheveled and angry.

"You could knock first." Lacey sat up from her lying position. "Invasion of privacy as you know is not allowed in my room."

"Really, Lace." Clara crossed her lanky arms over her chest. "Privacy seems to be the least of things on your list of priorities."

Lacey could tell the way Clara's words were hissed out that her little sister was angry. "What are you talking about?"

"My friend, Taylor Anderson, just happens to be friends with Tabby Smith. Who just happens to be cousins to someone named Eloise. This Eloise happened to be bragging about making a video go viral that featured a certain sister of mine!" Clara ranted on. "You had sex with Danny Desai! And it was filmed!"

The last part she screamed loudly. Lacey's eyes widened and her heartbeat picked up. Not only was the whole school ostracizing her but now it was going to spill over to her family life.

"Clara." Lacey's words came out in whimper. "I ...I.." She refused to cry over the situation. She had cried most of her middle school years over Danny's actions. Now it was her actions with Danny. _She would not cry_.

Judy had heard the outburst. Therefore, she made her way to Lacey's bedroom to see what Clara was talking about. She had to have heard wrong. Lacey didn't fool with Danny. They weren't friends no less having sex.

"What is going on here?" Judy could see both her daughters were upset. She could tell her youngest was angry and her oldest was on the verge of tears. She placed her cell phone on silent then put it on Lacey's dresser. "Tell me that Clara is mistaken, Lacey. Tell me you did not have sex with Danny Desai and it has been filmed."

Lacey fought with all her might not to cry. She managed to get he words out. "I'm sorry. But we didn't know we were being filmed. It was a private moment."

"You've ruined my life!" Clara screamed as any self-centered thirteen year old would do.

"This isn't about you, Clara." Lacey stood. "You're as bad as Jo Masterson. This is about me!"

"Enough of the screaming from you both." Judy inhaled deeply before going on. "Lacey this does effect your sister. However, this is more about you. Clara, I need to talk to Lacey in private."

"Fine." Clara started to march out. She turned to look at her mother and sister. Her lip quivered. "There were people calling you a slut, Lace. I don't want them calling you that." Tears stained Clara's cheeks. "I didn't even speak up for you even if I wanted. I didn't want to make my friends mad at me. I'm not a good sister."

Lacey walked up to Clara. She embraced her. "I understand. Trust me. Worrying about others got me in this mess. It isn't up to you to defend me. Okay? Just don't hate me."

"I don't." Clara pulled away . "But I am mad."

Lacey nodded her understanding as she watched her sister walk away. She looked at her mother sitting on her bed looking worried.

"Lacey, tell me." Judy patted the bed alerting Lacey to sit. "Let me help you."

Lacey told the whole story. She didn't break down once in tears as she held them at bay. Judy could see how much Lacey was blocking her emotions.

"So you broke up with Danny after what happened at Clara's birthday party?" Judy took her daughter's hand.

"He lied to me." Lacey swallowed as she stared at her mother. "I can't say what about but Danny lied."

"I understand you keeping this for him. However, is this more about your father's lies or Danny's lies?" Judy blinked as her own eyes couldn't hold back tears. "Please don't allow our problems mess up your life."

"Do you even want me to see Danny in that way?" Lacey drew in her bottom lip. "I know where Clara stands obviously."

"No. I don't want you seeing Danny. What mother would want all the problems that come with Danny Desai. I hate that you allowed him to be with you." Judy wiped her hand over her cheek. "However, I know you had to care very much to allow intimacy with him. Right?"

Lacey nodded. "It doesn't matter. It was a mistake. And all he cares about is how bad Jo feels. Danny is more concerned with Jo than me. She has a crush on him. Or is in love. Whatever."

Judy chuckled. "Lacey, that girl has followed after Danny like a puppy since he came back. The whole town notices that. If Danny Desai wanted her, he'd have her. I am telling you right now that I think it is mistake to be with Danny for obvious reasons. He has too much baggage that comes with who he is. I think it best if you cut all ties with him. However, I'm not stupid enough to not know how it hurts my girl to be done with someone you obviously love."

Lacey felt her lip quiver but she fought off the tears once more. "Don't worry, Mom. It's over between us. We won't hurt Jo for our selfish wants. Nor would I hurt Clara for Danny."

Judy started to say something more but noticed her cell phone vibrating. She picked it up.

Glancing at Lacey, she stated."I have a voicemail. It is from Karen Desai."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dinner Time**

Danny glanced at his mother then to Judy, Lacey's mother. He couldn't believe how awkward this was. He was usually so calm and collected. His confidence bordered on cocky. However, seeing his mother acting like well... a mother, had him a little more than befuddled. Not to mention Judy's scowl every time Karen said the word sex. Danny could tell she didn't like the fact that Lacey had sex with him. It was a normal reaction to hearing your child had been intimate. But hearing that your child had been intimate with a child murderer tripled the intensity of the situation.

"I think you're right about pressing charges." Judy placed down her glass of wine. "They're both minors."

"I agree." Karen took a sip of her own wine.

"No." Lacey spoke up quickly. "That will make it worse."

"Make what worse?" Danny turned to her. "You're being ignored by all your friends. How can that get worse?"

Lacey felt her eyes burning. The terrible things said to her over the past week were daunting. It never stopped with a barrage of the insults and berating. "Nothing."

"Lacey Porter." Judy had enough of the talk about this. Her daughter was hurting and it was obvious. "Do not shut me out."

"Me either." Danny surprised everyone by grabbing Lacey's hand. The bigger surprise was that she didn't pull away. "This involves me too. Let me help you."

Lacey glanced nervously at Karen Desai. Would she think she was too weak to be with her son? Why did that even cross her mind? It wasn't like she was still with Danny. Not only that, Danny was probably pretending to care in front of his mother and her mother. He was more concerned with Jo and her unrequited love feelings. Or was that what this was about? Did he suddenly want Jo?

"It doesn't matter." Lacey's eyes twitched in anger as she looked at Danny. "We're through any way. There is nothing going on between us. Remember." Lacey could feel her anger boiling as she felt his hand entwined with hers. Yet, she didn't remove it. "Jo loves you and is hurt. Shouldn't you be at her house tucking her in and making her feel better?"

Judy's eyes widened at her daughter's anger. Karen looked like she was rather proud of Lacey for speaking up to her son that way.

"That's not fair." Danny gripped her hand tighter as she tried to pry it from his hand. He didn't care at the moment that adult's were there. Lacey was opening up even if it was in anger. "You said we were done. You shut me out, Lace. Jo doesn't. I ...I.."

"Loss for words." Lacey gritted her teeth. "Where's all the Desai charm now, Danny? I have to put up with my locker being defaced calling me a _socio slut _and a lot more awful words. Not to mention the looks, the belittling. Yet, you were more worried about Jo and her little girl crush on you." And there it was. Lacey's walls fell down in a crashing thud as her tears unexpectedly bombarded her. "I hate you!"

Danny let go of her hand and pulled her to him. She sobbed on his shoulder. Danny looked at his mother then at Judy. Both nodded as they walked out of the room to continue discussing the reality of the video.

"Shhh." Danny rubbed Lacey's hair. "I'm here, Lace. Don't you know how much I want to help you. This isn't about Jo. But if Jo is the catalyst to keep us in each other's lives, so be it. I can't lose all of you. I know I can't have you like I want. But I can't lose all of you."

Lacey hated that she was crying in Danny's arms. Yet, at the same time, she felt such a release with Danny's arms around her. Danny never said another word as he held her to him allowing her the release of all the pain. His mind went to the words of Lacey's treatment. He felt angrier than he ever had. To know someone hurt her like this made him want to hurt someone physically. He pushed back the anger he was feeling to comfort Lacey.

Meanwhile, Karen could feel that Judy was angry that Danny and Lacey had been intimate. "Danny cares a lot for Lacey. He always has."

"Karen, I know that. I can see how he looks at her. The short time at dinner told that." Judy breathed out. "He cares for her. However, Lacey is my child. She's had so much placed on her. There is only so much trauma she can take. Dating Danny would be so difficult. You heard what is happening to her. Lacey is strong. But how strong? I am not willing to find out or take that chance that my daughter reaches that breaking point before we stop this."

"I understand." Karen rubbed the sofa as she spoke. "But Danny is my son. How long before he breaks?"

"Hasn't that already happened?" Judy stated sarcastically but wished she could take it back after seeing the hurt in Karen's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Karen held up her hand. "It's fine. I'm used to all the comments about my son. He's no monster, Judy. No matter what he did, he's still my child."

"And Lacey is mine." Judy exhaled. "Besides, I doubt Lacey will even considering dating your son now. It is effecting Clara too. Samuel would never allow it. It would a constant fight if I even consider allowing her too."

Karen smiled slightly. "At least you said IF. I do understand. I do." Karen drew in a deep breath. "I haven't been there for Danny in his past, Judy. I want to be a better mother. I know that Tess and I were the close friends that had you came into our group due to Lacey's friendship with our children. But I miss the times we all could sit and be social. Perhaps, we can all three try to mend our friendships for our children's sake. Do you honestly think cutting Danny out of Lacey's life completely will help her? I know it won't help my son. They obviously hid their relationship from us before. They can do that again. Frankly, I'd prefer to not be hit with any more bombshells concerning Danny. We've had enough thrown our way."

Judy had to concede on that point. "Okay. But Lacey will not be allowed to date him. There will be no alone time for them. Friendship is going to be difficult enough if Lacey wants to revisit that. But dating isn't an option for her at this point."

Karen nodded in agreement. However, she knew her son was charmingly persistent. If he wanted Lacey Porter back as his girlfriend, Lacey Porter would cave eventually. Allowing Judy to think she had a choice in the matter would work okay for now.

"I think we should go in to talk to Kyle about the video. That way we can see what options we have in pressing charges." Judy stood getting ready to leave. "I'm going to take Lacey home so she can rest. This has been a very trying time for her. We can go in tomorrow morning to report this video."

"I agree." Karen stood up to walk Judy to the door. Judy called for Lacey as she opened the front door.

Lacey had reluctantly let go of Danny in order to leave. Nothing more had been said between the two. Lacey's breakdown had her embarrassed. She felt so weak suddenly.

Danny knew by the look on Lacey's face that she regretted her emotions being revealed in front of him. "You're not weak, Lace. You're the strongest person I know. Crying isn't a sign of weakness. It is a sign of being human."

"Do you cry, Danny?" Lacey whispered softly as she stared at him.

Danny glanced down then up. His eyes connected with Lacey's eyes. "More than you know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Backlash**

"Tramp, slut, who#e, socio lover, nympho..." All the words that had been written on her locker were now being whispered as she walked down the hall to go to the same locker that had a fresh coat of paint on it. No bad words there. But plenty of whispers of the words meant for her to hear.

What the Green Grove Student body didn't know was that Danny Desai was no longer expelled. Therefore, when one of the soccer players coughed out _Socia Slut_ as Lacey walked by, his body hitting the floor wasn't expected. Neither was the soccer player expecting Danny Desai's knee to be pressing against his neck.

"What did you call her?" Danny said behind gritted teeth. "Because surely, I didn't hear you right. No one.." Danny looked around menacingly at the crowd of students that gathered around him. "And I do mean NO ONE would surely call a person, who a convicted murderer cares about, any derogatory name."

The boy coughed trying to breathe. His eyes were filled with tears. It was obvious he was frightened beyond belief. Lacey bit her lip before touching Danny's shoulder. Part of her wanted to see someone be in pain for all she had endured. However, the logical part realized that Danny was back one day from expulsion. There was no way that he needed to be in a fight.

"Danny." She whispered as she tugged on his shoulder. "He's not worth it."

Danny stood up releasing the boy. The boy took a deep breath of much needed air before scurrying away like a frightened rabbit.

Pushing back hair from Lacey's face, Danny whispered. "But you're worth it."

Lacey couldn't believe how his simple touch caused her breath to hitch in her lungs. His mesmerizing eyes hypnotized her still.

"I can't do this."

Those were her last words before Lacey bolted away from Danny. Danny glanced around to see other staring as they did his first day from juvie. He noticed Jo was standing by Tyler giggling at one of his jokes. He noticed that Rico was alone putting books in his locker. Danny also took note that Serita and Phoebe along with a girl named Jenna, were hanging with Jo. Serita scowled at Danny before turning to listen to whatever Jo was talking about.

Danny walked right up to their group. "Hey."

"Really?" Serita snapped. "You actually think you have the right to speak to us."

"Actually, Serita." Danny smirked. "I was thinking more about how lucky Lacey was to find out who her true friends were. Because true friends would be helping her through all this and not being selfish. Because believe it or not. This is about Lacey and not such petty things all of you are making of it. So what? We were together. She's made it plain that she doesn't want near me. Lacey made a mistake." Danny stared at Jo with anger evident behind his dark brown eyes. "But that mistake was being with me. It was no one's business but hers. I didn't kill Regina. I can understand you, Serita of all of the others. Regina and you were close. Phoebe perhaps too. But I didn't kill her. That was proven. So why are you treating Lacey like this when she didn't do anything to hurt any of you."

Jo quirked her mouth slightly as Danny marched off. Serita swallowed as she thought about the situation. She didn't believe for one minute that Danny was innocent of killing Regina. Well, it had came out that he was. But still. It wasn't appropriate for Lacey to be with Danny. Serita was fine with Lacey being friends with Jo now. Jo had infiltrated the in-crowd by dating Tyler. Of course, Jo was no longer wanting near Lacey. How ironic that the girls had switched places.

Lacey sat in the corner of the school court yard doodling in a notebook. She subconsciously began to draw hearts around Danny's name.

"Nice artwork." Rico stooped to look at Lacey's drawing.

Lacey bit her lip and closed the notebook quickly. "Rico, what do you want?"

Rico sat down pulling his books to his lap. "Lacey, if you're so crazy over Danny, why aren't you with him?"

"It's complicated." Lacey sighed as she continued to bite at her lip. "Don't tell him. Okay?"

"I won't." Rico flipped the edge of his book nervously. "But if I had the chance to be with Jo, I'd take it."

Lacey raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Rico added quickly. "Oh not the Jo that she is now. She doesn't even seem like that Jo. She's more like a Regina Crane 2.0 or something. Not that is bad as you're her friend and all but..." Rico stammered out." I mean the Jo that would help with chemistry questions and wear that pretty yellow sweater."

Lacey raised her eyebrows. _The kid must be in love to think that sweater was pretty_. Lacey couldn't help but to smile at that thought. "What do you want, Rico?"

Rico breathed out. "I know this sounds kind of strange. But Danny is my friend now. He's the only one that knew about my feelings for Jo. He encouraged me. I guess because of that..." Rico blushed slightly. "I'd really like to see him have some kind of happiness. That means you."

"Rico, although I appreciate your honesty over the video thing, it is very complicated." Lacey stood up. "There is more than my feelings to consider."

"Yeah. There's Danny's feelings too." Rico half smiled.

"Yeah. But there are a lot more people to consider than us." Lacey wrapped her arms around herself in a tight embrace. "Please do me a favor."

"Sure." Rico smiled broadly. "Whatever you want."

"Make sure to be there as a friend for Danny." Lacey glanced around feeling the loneliness enshrouding her. "He needs a friend. I don't want him lonely. Danny doesn't need any more backlash from his past. Can you do that?"

Rico nodded yes. Then he watched as Lacey slowly walked away. Rico noted that the backlash of Lacey's and Danny's secret relationship changed so much of the dynamics around them.

Jo barely spoke to him. Perhaps that was because he tried to kiss her. He was still embarrassed by that. The embarrassment was doubled with the fact that she pushed him away. She was Tyler's girl now obviously. The same guy that did a despicable prank against Danny. Yet, Rico wondered how Jo didn't see it was against all three of the people involved on that day. That included Jo herself.

Rico noted how Danny walked like his life was fine. Only when Danny saw Lacey, did some of his emotions show through. It was those times that Rico took note of. To Rico, that meant Danny was no sociopath. His emotions were real when he thought no one was looking. Rico couldn't help but take notice of Danny Desai. It was because Danny was his only friend now. Rico definitely had to try to figure out if his only friend was a sociopath. _That would be a something any friend should know after all._

Rico noted Jo the most. Somewhere along the way, Jo Marie Masterson had lost herself. The ironic thing about Jo's transformation into the in-crowd was the same actions by her were criticized at one time concerning Lacey. Although Jo had him come into her life when she was an outcast, Rico saw that Lacey had no one. Well, she had one person but she seemed to push him far away. That person was Danny. That was another point of irony. Lacey Porter pushed away the one she needed the most. Danny Desai.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rain, Rain Go Away**

Lacey held her jacket over her head as she tried to get out of the perpetual downpour that had suddenly hit the town of Green Grove.

"Why did I decide to take a walk?" Lacey argued with herself.

All she wanted was to get home from this terrible rain storm. She had thought a short walk in the cool brisk air would clear her mind. Her mother and Karen Desai had pressed charges for the video of her and Danny. It was all over school that someone was going to jail. Doug had been freaking out but Lacey promised him that she didn't tell he filmed it.

She wanted to ignore that it ever happened. If she told that Doug did it, he may get what he deserved in jail time or whatever. However, Danny would hurt him. Doug would definitely be wetting his pants if Danny knew it was him. Eloise, the nerdy retainer girl, was even talking or begging Lacey to forgive her. Lacey had heard enough. She made it plain that she wasn't giving the police anything but NOT for them...for Danny. He had been in enough trouble. He'd definitely get into more trouble if he found out the truth. Lacey saw how angry the insulting of her was making him. Lacey couldn't help but to notice when he was insulted it was no big deal. But if he heard Lacey being insulted, Danny lost it.

Luckily the one time that Danny had got into a major fight was outside of the school environment. Of course, it would have to be with Archie Yates. It didn't help that the former soccer captain had been expelled for poisoning Cole. It also didn't help Archie's anger that Lacey was the one that came forward with that information. So when Archie saw Lacey out at McNally Park, he made the mistake of calling her a few choice names that Danny Desai didn't like. Lacey and Danny weren't exactly in the park together. However, Danny was there to hear it. That was unfortunate for Archie, who ended up with a busted lip, black eye, and broken nose. _Yep, Danny was a little angry._

That was two days ago. All of those problems were weighing on Lacey's mind. So she did what she always did when so frustrated, she went on a walk to the fort , she had stayed too long relishing in her memories at the fort. Lacey found her walk home proved to be a disaster as rain seemed to be mocking her.

As if things couldn't get worse, Lacey tried to make it to Johnny Cakes. But the diner was closed due to a town power outage. Then who does she bump into?Of course it would be Danny Desai.

"Lacey, what are you doing out here?" Danny asked as he stepped forward after noticing Lacey shaking the handle of Johnny Cake's door.

"Danny?" Lacey practically groaned. _She did not need this right now_.

She swallowed as she looked up and down at Danny's body. He was in the same white shirt that she had discarded to make love to him in that blasted video. She hated that she noticed how the wet, white material stuck to the skin on his chest.

"Are you stalking me?" Lacey crossed her arms over her chest defensively. She had to deflect due to the burning desire to reach up and push his wet hair from his face.

"No." Danny furrowed his eyebrows. "I came to get something to eat from Johnny Cakes. I guess electric is out every where. Mom is already in bed. I thought.."

"I don't really care." Lacey held up her hand to make her point. "I want to get out of this rain."

"Do you realize how rude you can be?" Danny smirked. He wasn't in the best mood himself. His mother had drank too much wine after crying over his dad. The fact that Vikram was possibly alive had her a mess.

"Rude!" Lacey practically screamed. "I'm not being rude, Danny. I'm trying to show you that you disgust me."

"Disgust you!" Danny yelled back at her. "Why?"

"Oh I don't know. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact you ruined how I feel about that delightful toy known as a jump rope." Lacey's eye twitched as she poured out her venomous words.

"BS. Lacey, that is BS. You can be such a drama queen." Danny turned to go due to not wanting to go into this right now.

"Drama Queen!" Lacey practically shrieked out. "If that is the case, you should love me. I'm like your favorite person in the world, Jo Masterson."

"Gawd!" Danny stopped walking away and turned to stare at her. "You had to go there. Are you jealous of her or something?"

"Screw you." Lacey vehemently stated. "Screw you!"

"You already have as I recall." Danny stepped up to Lacey invading her space. "And according to how you screamed my name, you liked it."

Lacey's eyes widened. Her breathing picked up as she felt her self become infuriated with Danny. She pulled back her hand before smacking Danny harshly across the face.

Danny stepped back from the sting of her hand hitting his face. He rubbed his jaw as he stared at Lacey. He could see the anger and hurt in her eyes.

"You're not afraid of me." Danny's words were so softly spoken that Lacey could barely decipher what he said.

"What the he..." Lacey shook her head. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

Danny smirked as he glanced up seductively at Lacey. "IF you thought I was really this evil murderer, you'd never smack me or argue with me in the middle of a deserted town.

"You're so messed up." Lacey shook her head. "I smacked you. We're in the middle of a terrible rains storm and you are finding something sexy about it."

"I never said that word." Danny chuckled as he stepped closer. "Hit me again, Lacey. I think I like it."

"Danny!" Lacey breathed out angrily. "Don't tempt me!"

"Too late." Danny stepped even closer. "We are always tempting each other."

Lacey wanted her distance from Danny. She went to slap him again but find her wrist being caught mid-air by Danny. She could feel her breathing pick up as Danny pressed her against the glass door of Johnny Cakes.

"I hate you." Lacey knew it was a lie. Such a lie.

"No, you don't." Danny glanced up and down Lacey's wet body. "You want to hate me but you can't."

"Screw you." Lacey whispered as she struggled to get free from Danny pinning her body with his.

"If you insist." Danny smirked and jutted up his eyebrows.

His mouth furiously connected with Lacey's mouth. She didn't bother to push him away. Instead, she immediately allowed her fingers to entwine in his wet tendrils of hair.

Danny pressed tighter to Lacey as he swirled his hips into her. Lacey threw her head back when Danny's lips left hers. He kissed down her neck causing her body to push into his.

"Let me take you home." Danny whispered once he kissed up Lacey's ear.

"I can't do this." Lacey pushed Danny's body off of hers. "I can't. Not again."

"Come on, Lace." Danny closed his eyes and reopened them. "Let me make love to you for one night. Tomorrow you can go back to the fact that I don't matter."

Lacey felt her heartbeat thud in her chest. "You do matter, Danny." Lacey felt herself melting into his arms. "Don't you see? You matter too much to me."

After those words, Danny didn't listen to any more protests from Lacey. He grabbed her hand and pulled. He led Lacey to his house through the wet streets. Lacey didn't know why she was letting him do this. She only knew that she needed to feel Danny's touch again.

In silence, they made it into his house and up to his room. A few candles had been lit due to the power outage. It caused a sensual glow to cascade against the walls of Danny's bedroom walls. He locked the door before turning to stare at Lacey. She bit her lip as she folded her arms over herself. Danny walked up to her and pulled her arms away from wrapping around herself.

"Don't hide from me, Lace." Danny whispered as he touched her face. "You can hide from the world. But don't hide from me."

Lacey closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. Danny took his thumb to wipe the tear away. He allowed Lacey to remain statuesque as he slowly began to remove her wet clothes from her body. The more Lacey's clothes were shed, the more her walls crumbled. Her tears became more frequent as she released her pent up emotions.

Once Danny had Lacey completely undressed, he lay her body on the bed. He took off his own clothes. Lacey's eyes remained shut as she continued to shed tears. Danny smiled at her as he pulled on fresh clothes to sleep in. Then he began to dress Lacey in an old t-shirt of his.

Lacey's eyes popped open. She looked at him confused after he pulled a soft gray t-shirt over her head.

"Don't you want me?"

Her voice was soft and pleading as she stared at Danny wanting answers.

"Very much." Danny whispered as he lay beside her. He pushed Lacey's wet curls from her face. "So very much. But not this way. Not why you're vulnerable and will regret it in the morning. I never want you to regret being with me again, Lace. I want to prove I can be that man you need me to be."

"You're not a man, Danny." Lacey touched Danny's face caressing his cheek.

"I can't remember not feeling like a man, Lacey." Danny admitted as he stared at Lacey. "I haven't been a boy since I was eleven years old."

Lacey felt her heart break slightly at Danny's admittance. She managed to get up and place her upper body over Danny's body. She embraced him tightly as she felt her pain double for him and herself.

"I'm sorry, Danny." She whispered. "I'm sorry that I hid you."

Danny shook his head as he pulled Lacey's face to look at him. He stared at Lacey with his hypnotizing eyes. "It seems you were right to hide me. Look at all the problems that come with me, Lacey. I'm the one that is sorry. I'm sorry I kept things from you. I'm sorry that I let you push me away and I didn't try to chase you. You are so worth chasing."

Lacey grinned despite the tears that seemed to keep flowing. "I..." She stopped her words as she stared at him. Her forehead wrinkled as she contemplated her words. "I need you in my life."

Danny's eyes widened as he looked at Lacey. Did she really say those words to him? Did she mean them?

"Lacey..."

"Shh." Lacey put her finger to Danny's mouth. "I wanted you to know."

Danny grabbed Lacey's hand. He kissed her fingers before adding. "I need you too."

"We can't start this back up for now, Danny. Not because I don't need you but there is so much more we have to work through." Lacey seemed to be thinking about the reality of the situation.

"I know." Danny flipped Lacey so that he was embracing her tightly to his body. "Let's just have tonight. Let me hold you tonight and pretend that your mine."

Lacey nodded in agreement as she curled up in Danny's arms. She never answered him as she thought of his words. She kept her words silent but her heart whispered to herself._ I am yours_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Study Session**

"Do you think you can get me caught up?" Danny leaned against Jo's locker. "I'm good on math and science but my English Lit class is killing me. I didn't expect to have missed so much during my expulsion. "

Jo glanced around her as she shut the locker. "Listen, Danny." She paused. "Things have changed."

"What do you mean?" Danny frowned as he stared at his best friend. "What has changed?"

"I have new friends now." Jo glanced down. "I don't study at the diner with Rico anymore. Why don't you ask Rico to help?"

"He's out of town with the Mathletes." Danny stared strangely at Jo. "Is our friendship over, Jo? I thought you were busy with Tyler. Maybe I didn't notice that you were actually avoiding me."

"Danny, I've stuck by you through a lot." Jo breathed out. "But I need some space. Can you stick by me for a while and let me have a life?"

"Sure." Danny felt his friend slip away immediately. It hurt to think of Jo not being his friend. "I can give you space."

"Thanks, Danny." Jo breathed out. "I have to go find Tyler. I'm glad you understand."

Danny nodded as he watched her walk away. Lacey was standing a few lockers over and heard the conversation. She walked up to Danny.

"She'll come around. Jo isn't used to being in the in-crowd. Let her have her fun." Lacey smiled weakly. "Are you okay? I know how much she means to you."

Danny stared at Lacey. "Lacey, when I say Jo is like a sister to me. She really is." Danny exhaled. "I could never think of her like I do her. You and I...well...we're special in a different way."

Lacey shook her head slightly. "It doesn't matter, Danny." She smiled causing her dimple to show. "I'm not the best with Math or Science. But I am caught up with English Literature. I haven't had a lot to do but read lately." Lacey giggled. "Do you want to come over for a study session?"

* * *

Danny rolled over to his back. His shirt lay open causing Lacey to notice his rapid breathing. She didn't mean to turn him on and then refuse him. It happened. It definitely wasn't planned on her part. Who knew that a study session with Danny would lead to a very heated make out?

Danny ran his hand through his lose hair. He stayed silent as he tried to slow his breathing down.

His voice was in a whisper as he asked."Why?"

Lacey began to button up her own opened shirt. "Why what?"

"Why can't we do this?" Danny exhaled before closing his eyes. "Am I that repulsive to you, Lacey?"

"Don't even try to manipulate me into feeling guilty over this. You know I'm not repulsed by you." Lacey's eye twitched angrily. "I'm not as gullible as Jo."

"Is it that d#^n video tape?" Danny opened his eyes to see Lacey sitting on the bed staring down at him.

Her shirt still remained partially opened revealing her red lace bra. Danny cleared his throat trying not to focus on Lacey's exposed skin.

"No." Lacey noticed where Danny was staring and began to button the rest of her buttons. "Well, not that alone. Danny, I don't want to hurt Jo's feeling again."

"What about our feelings, Lacey?" Danny sat up to turn to sit on the side of the bed. "Do our feelings not count?"

"It isn't about our feelings alone." Lacey stood up and began to pace. "It's about my family too. Clara is only thirteen, Danny. The news of that video is in her school now. Some friend was related to someone that saw it. She is so angry and disappointed in me. Do you know how bad that hurts after all that she's been through? I can't be the cause of her feeling like that. I remember those years. Middle school is difficult enough."

Danny stared at Lacey thoughtfully. "Lace, if you keep putting everyone's feelings at the forefront but ours, where will that leave you?"

"I'll survive." Lacey said walking up to Dnny. She instinctively pushed some of his hair behind Danny's ear. _He's so beautiful_.

"I guess." Danny stood up and buttoned his shirt. "I've been there, Lacey. Surviving isn't living. I did that for five years of my life while I was in juvie. I plan on living now. I want you to be a part of that. But if you don't want me in your life, I have to ..." Danny closed his eyes. "I can't just survive now. I can't." Danny didn't know why he even brought it up. Perhaps, he hoped that Lacey would get jealous. Perhaps, it would make her want him again if someone else did. "There's this girl in the film club. She keeps flirting with me. I ..." He stared at Lacey. "I want you so much, Lacey. But this constant pushing me away, it hurts."

Lacey bit her bottom lip. "Maybe you should ask her on a date."

"Do you really want me to do that?" Danny's voice sounded like he was pleading for her to say that she didn't.

Lacey nodded. "We can't be together, Danny. It isn't fair if I ask you not to date someone else."

For some reason those words hurt Danny to the core. He felt his heart being squeezed like it was in a vice grip. He turned to leave without saying anything. He and Lacey couldn't be over. He would find a way to convince her that she wanted him and needed him. If that meant manipulating some teenage girl into thinking he was into her, so be it. Maybe Lacey would see that he was worth fighting for. Maybe Lacey would see that her feelings could be first when it came to him.

Once Danny climbed out the window, Lacey ran to watch him walking away. She bit her lip to stop it quivering before throwing herself on her bed. She refused to cry for Danny. She refused to cry for anyone. She still felt the shame of breaking down in front of Danny the other day. Lacey built back her walls. This time she wouldn't let anyone crumble those walls not even Danny Desai.

Clara barged into Lacey's room causing her to jump. Lacey glared at Clara. "What do you want?"

"I saw him leave, Lacey." Clara folded her arms over her chest. "Mom would be very angry if she knew Danny was sneaking in and out of your room. Are you having sex with him again?"

"That is none of your business." Lacey threw a pillow at her sister. Clara dodged it. "But for your information, I told Danny that he needed to move on from me. Are you happy?"

Clara could see the hurt in her sister's eyes. She wanted to tell her to be happy if that meant being with Danny, that was fine. But she couldn't. Clara walked over and sat on Lacey's bed.

"They are calling dad all kinds of names at school. Bad stuff about him being gay. I don't even take up for him because I don't know how to." Clara twiddled her fingers. "Then this happens with you and Danny. It is the same thing with name calling. I..." Clara gulped as her voice began to shake. Tears began to stream down her face. Lacey sat up and moved closer to Clara.

"What is it,Clara?" Lacey touched her sister's shoulder. "If you didn't take up for me, it's okay. Even if you agreed and called me names."

Clara shook her head from side to side. "No. I lied and said Danny drugged you. I said that is why you were with him. I couldn't think of any other reason to say why you were with a killer. All I know is that I wanted those bad names they were calling you to stop."

"Oh, Clara." Lacey wrapped her arms around her sister. "Danny didn't drug me. I was there willingly."

"Why?" Clara sniffed. "Besides he is HOT."

Lacey and Clara both giggled at that. Lacey sighed out. "With Danny, he treats me so special. It is like I'm so alive."

"Do you love him?" Clara stared at her sister.

"Maybe." Lacey admitted. "But sometimes love isn't enough. Look at mom and dad. I know they loved each other. But dad had a life that wasn't part of mom's life. I guess I'm afraid of everyone getting hurt around me and Danny realizing that I'm not a part of his life either. It wouldn't be worth all the pain to wake up one day and Danny Desai not want me."

"Wow." Clara straightened her shoulders. "Thanks."

"What for?" Lacey questioned as she leaned against the railing on her bed headboard.

"Treating me like your friend and not your whiny sister." Clara shrugged as she stood up. "I'm sorry I'm so self involved."

"You're thirteen." Lacey smiled up at Clara. "That's what you do."

Clara stood up. Lacey looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Silly." Clara walked out of the room leaving Lacey alone.

Lacey pulled out a photo from her nightstand drawer. She ran her finger over Danny's face. Even as children, she had a crush on Danny. She wasn't sure what she was feeling then but now she was sure it was the start of a crush.

Lacey's problem wasn't that Danny Desai was back in town. It was the fact that Danny couldn't be a part of her life as she wanted him to. The fact that her dad had lied to them for years was part of the problem. The fact that her friends were freezing her out was part of the problem. The fact that Regina was dead was part of the problem. The fact that her family didn't accept Danny was part of the problem. The fact that Jo was pushing them both away was part of the problem. The fact that for years she had blamed herself for her parent's divorce was part of the problem. The fact that she had been the one to convince Jo to go in to see Tara's body that day was part of the problem. The fact that she was being called terrible names was part of the problem. All those facts compounded into Lacey's pain.

The phone rang causing Lacey to jump. Her self pity party was over now. She wouldn't continue to feel sorry for herself any longer. She didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Socio slut." Came a breathy whisper from the other end of the line. "No one wants you around now, Tramp."

Lacey hung up the phone quickly. She wanted to scream, cry, and throw something. Instead, she snuck down the hall towards her mother's bathroom. She heard Clara giggling at something she was talking to her mother about. It had to do with one of the girls in gymnastics.

Lacey listened for a while as a smile creased her face. She then continued on her journey. She opened her mother's medicine cabinet looking for something to help her sleep. She hadn't slept in weeks. The only time that she slept was that night in Danny's arms a few nights ago.

Lacey thought of the caller's words. She thought of Danny's words of living and not surviving. She thought of telling him to ask the girl out. Then she thought of Clara laughing with her mother. Everyone seemed happier when she wasn't around. _No one wants you around now, Tramp._

Lacey made it back to her bedroom and climbed into bed. Pouring a few pills in her hand, Lacey swallowed deeply. She placed the pills in her mouth and took a large gulp_. I just want to sleep._

Lacey pulled the covers up around her head as she slid down in her pillows. "Danny." Was the last word she whispered before the darkness enshrouded her.

At Danny's house, Danny poured himself some tea. He looked at his mother busying herself straightening up the house. He felt a sudden feeling of sadness overtake him. Lacey's face came into his mind.

"Mother, I need to take a walk." Danny grabbed his jacket and sprinted out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Strong Need Rescued Too**

Danny was more panicked when he knocked on Lacey's window but couldn't get it open. He slid down Lacey's drainpipe and ran to the front door of her house. He beat the door wildly not caring that the inhabitants were probably asleep and he was probably over reacting to the feeling of devastation that was settling over him.

Judy opened the door and stared angrily at Danny. "What in the world, Danny?"

"Mrs. Porter, I can't explain but I have a feeling something is wrong with Lacey." Danny shoved past a startled Judy as he uninvited barged up to Lacey's room.

Not caring that he had called her by her Mrs. Porter instead of her maiden name, Judy followed after him yelling for him to stop. However, her words fell on deaf ears as Danny frantically made his way to Lacey's room. Judy stopped yelling when Danny jiggled Lacey's doorknob as he called her name. He turned to Judy with a frightened look.

"Her window was locked." Danny breathed out. "Lacey never locks her window."

Judy started to ask how he knew but reality hit her. She wondered how many times the boy had been coming through the window. "Danny.."

"Please, Mrs. Porter. Unlock her door." Danny begged.

"There's no key." Judy glanced around nervously.

Clara made her way out of the bedroom. She groggily wiped her sleepy eyes. "What's going on?"

Danny never answered as he shoved his shoulder harshly against Lacey's door. He then stepped back and kicked harshly. The harsh kick cracked the door from it's frame. Danny ran in quickly to Lacey. Judy and Clara followed.

A shriek came from Judy as Clara burst into tears. Danny was the first to not react in shock. He grabbed Lacey's limp body before picking her up in his arms. He cradled her close to his body.

"Lacey, Baby, wake up for me. Please." Danny cradled his head into her neck. Judy heard him mumble. "Call 911. What did she take?"

Clara was the first to get grab Lacey's cell phone and dial 911 frantically. Judy noticed the bottle of pills by Lacey's bed. "Oh God! She took my pain killers. She took too many. Help her, Danny. Help her!"

Judy didn't realize she was screaming for a teenage boy to take control. She wanted her daughter to be okay. That is all that was running through her head.

Danny could hear Lacey was faintly breathing. He grabbed the cell phone from Clara as he spoke with authority to the 911 operator. He acted more like an adult than a child as he told the operator what Lacey took, where they were located, and Lacey was breathing but it was shallow.

All the time, he never relinquished Lacey from his arms. A few minutes later that the ambulance arrived. Then and only then did Danny let Lacey be taken from his arm.

Judy and Clara climbed into the car to follow the ambulance.

Danny begged as his voice shook. "Please. Can I ride with you?"

"Of course." Judy was grateful for the boy that stood begging to go with them to the hospital. He had came to her daughter's rescue.

It was a whirlwind at the hospital as the doctors ushered a frightened mother, shocked sister, and dazed presumed boyfriend to the waiting room. It didn't take long before a doctor approached them.

"First, she will be fine. Her stomach was pumped but she's still very much out of it." Dr. Grames stated as he looked at the trio of worried people. "Be thankful you found her so quickly. Due to an empty stomach, the pills were digested slower. When is the last time this girl has eaten?" The doctor glanced at Judy. He could tell the mother was completely clueless to her daughter's not eating.

Danny spoke up. "I tried to get her to eat at the diner yesterday." He swallowed before continuing. "She kind of ignored me though."

The doctor asked to speak to Judy in private but she refused saying that her younger daughter and Danny were privy to the information. "Is she suicidal? Did she leave a note?"

"Lacey is stronger than that." Danny interjected. "She's stronger than that."

Judy glanced at Danny with a forlorn look. "She's been going through some really hard times. Lacey has been bullied a lot lately. There are also family issues that came to light recently."

Danny shook his head as he sauntered over to slouch in a chair. He closed his eyes before texting his mother of his whereabouts. It wasn't long before Samuel Porter showed up. Danny was sure he'd be the blame for Lacey's overdose. Instead, Sam begged Judy and Clara for forgiveness. He was blaming himself.

Danny held his head in his hands as he waited to see Lacey. The Porters allowed him to sit in the corner unbothered. Judy noticed how worried that Danny was. He cared for Lacey as much as Lacey did for him.

Karen was soon bustling through the door followed by Tess and Jo. Tess went to Judy to comfort her. Karen went to her son. Jo did as well.

"Danny.." Karen touched Danny's shoulder. "Is she okay?"

Danny nodded yes. He glanced at Jo momentarily. "I'm glad you're here. She needs all the friends she can get."

Karen ran her hand through Danny's hair before making her way over to Judy and Tess. Jo sat down beside of Danny.

She blew out air. "I didn't mean to make it all about me. I'm sorry."

Danny shrugged. "It wasn't just you, Jo. I didn't fight hard enough for her. Gawd, I even tried to make her jealous."

Jo half smiled. "You really care about her. Don't you?"

"Yeah." Danny breathed out. He took Jo's hand. "I can't help who I fell in love with, Jo."

"Love? Wow." Jo squeezed Danny's hand. "I get it. I guess I didn't realize that you needed me to back you. Do you think we should get a hold of Serita and Phoebe?"

Danny shrugged as he contemplated that. "I don't know. They've been ignoring her. I ..." Danny raked his hands through his hair. "I wish I'd never have come back to this place. Lacey would be okay if it wasn't for me."

"That's not true." Clara's voice broke into Danny's and Jo's conversation. "She loves you, Danny. You can't turn from her now. She needs you more than ever. Please. Please don't hurt her more."

Danny's eyebrows knitted together. "I don't want to hurt her. I don't. I'm not good enough for her. I'm..."

"You can't help who you fall in love with." Jo reminded him. "Let Lacey have that choice, Danny. We've all taken that choice from her. Let her make up her own mind of who she wants in her life and who she doesn't."

"Are you really okay with that?" Danny asked after Clara walked to sit with her father and mother.

"I was jealous. That was the main reason for how I acted. I had a crush on you." Jo chuckled uncomfortably. It was difficult being truthful about her selfish actions. "Lacey had a sex tape out there and I made it about me. It wasn't about me or against me. It was something I should've been there for Lacey and you. Maybe it isn't too late to try again with her and you."

Danny inhaled. "I hope not. I can't stand the thought of Lacey hurting and I not helping. I should've seen her pain. Lacey is so strong."

"It's not too late." Jo assured him. "Sometimes the strong need rescued too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's NOTE: I made a deal with myself that this fic would be a ten chapter fic. I got a little too carried away with Mistake. SORRY if this seems cut short. But in the words of Danny Desai: It is what it is...I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: Choices**

Lacey hadn't seen anyone but her mother, father, and sister since being in the hospital. Three days of questions and therapy. She insisted she wanted to sleep and not harm herself. The hospital wouldn't allow but immediate family for visits. Judy told her that Jo and Danny both had been there to check on her. She was also told by a nurse, who unknowingly didn't know Danny was an ex or that he was a killer, that her gorgeous boyfriend hadn't left the waiting room any the first two nights.

Later Lacey found out that Danny only left at her parent's insistence as well as Karen Desai's. When questioned, Lacey never answered her mother about her feelings for Danny. Nor did she let anyone know that she was hurting inside. Lacey was surprised her mother seemed to be pro Danny all of the sudden. However, Clara soon filled Lacey in on how Danny practically saved her life.

Lacey wasn't surprised by that. Danny was her life saver in more ways than one. He caused her to connect with who she really was. The questions of suicide by her parents and therapist always left Lacey saying the same answer. She took the pills to get some sleep. She wanted to sleep that night that was true. However, Lacey knew deep down that there was a possibility she felt she'd be better off dead as well as other would be better without her in their life. It frightened her that she had fallen into that dark of an abyss. The fright caused Lacey to rethink how she was conducting herself. It was time to be true to herself even if it hurt others around her.

Fortunately for Lacey, only the select few were privy to the information of her hospital stay. The story was that Lacey had came down with the flu and was dehydrated. Thus, she had three days in the hospital.

Lacey held her breath as she walked into the halls of Green Grove High School. The staring was less and the name calling had died down. It wasn't all gone but it wasn't like she was the center of attention like a week ago. Lacey figured some other poor soul had done something to make the student's gossip round.

Lacey went to her locker and opened it. Phoebe was the first to approach.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe touched Lacey's shoulder. "I've been worried sick. I wanted to see you at the hospital but my parents said the flu is very contagious."

Lacey smiled slightly as she nodded. "Thanks. I'm fine."

"Good." Phoebe breathed out. "I'm glad."

Next came Serita as well as Jenna. Jo walked up with Tyler followed by Scott. Archie was expelled still and rumor was that he chose to go to a private school. Cole migrated over to stand by Phoebe. She nudged him flirtatiously before giggling. Lacey couldn't help but smile at the changes in her friends' lives in such a short time. Then again, her life had been twisted and turned a lot as well.

She was surprised they all migrated to her. But she didn't question it. Serita half smiled but that was normal. The girl had a scowl on her face most of the time.

Danny made his way to his locker near by. Serita rolled her eyes. "Socio is back once more. He didn't come to school the last few days."

Danny heard her but ignored her as he opened his locker to place his book bag in it.

Serita smirked as she quipped. "So, Lace. Here is your chance. Tell the Socio that it is us or him. Your choice."

Jo bit her lip as she stared at Lacey. Lacey's jutted up her eyebrow as she looked at Serita.

Lacey calmly stated. "That is not a problem, Serita. Danny will know my choice."

Jo wondered if this would be Danny's breaking point. He loved Lacey so much. For the last couple of days, Jo and Danny had bonded again. This time he was open about his love for Lacey. Jo was willing to work through her crush for her friends. She knew she'd get over him eventually. However, she doubted that Danny would ever truly get over Lacey.

Lacey marched up to Danny. All of her friends gathered around encircling them. Danny felt like a cornered animal.

"It's okay, Lacey." Danny blinked a few times. "I understand."

"I'm glad." Lacey licked her lips. "I want it to be clear what my choice is."

"What?" His throat went dry as he spoke.

"As I was saying, it is time to make a choice according to Serita." Lacey pushed Danny's hair back from his face. "I choose you."

With those words, she tiptoed to capture Danny in a long, lingering kiss. Serita's eyes widened as well as Scott's. Jenna feigned shock but Phoebe smiled along with Jo. Tyler laughed. It seemed that Tyler found everything entertaining. He was probably trying to make a socio love story for his next film.

The kiss stopped long enough for Lacey to add. "I love you."

Danny encircled Lacey's waist with his arms. He pulled her tightly to him. He smiled down at her before placing a quick kiss on her nose. "I love you too."

Serita rolled her eyes. "Are we seriously going to have to put up with you in our group? Regina would be so down with having the socio in our midst."

They all turned to stare strangely at Serita. She shrugged. "Seriously, it's not like we can get rid of Lacey. We've been bored sick without her. So Danny Desai is going to be part of our group. Don't we all agree?"

Lacey smiled as she turned in Danny's arms. He continued to embrace her from behind. "I'd like to keep all my friends. But Danny is my boyfriend. He comes first."

"No problem." They all conceded.

After Archie left, the group missed Lacey more than expected. Regina's murder still remained unsolved but the murder weapon was found and proved to have some unknown prints on it. The ex-mayor was even being watched as a suspect. Which left the new mayor, the owner of Bickner reality, in charge. For some reason, he didn't seem to keen on blaming Danny as the old mayor did. As a matter of fact, Mr. Bickner wanted Danny off the radar completely. Danny knew he had to thank his mother for that. He had no idea what hold his mother had over the new mayor but Danny knew one thing for sure. His mother loved him enough to do whatever it took to clear her son's name and ensure his happiness. It was kind of great knowing how much he was loved by his mother.

In short terms, it seemed the murder was more about adults than teens now.

So Regina wasn't killed by Danny. It helped Lacey's friends to come to terms that Danny was who Lacey wanted to be with. The fact that Serita had a suspicion that Lacey's _'FLU_' wasn't exactly _flu_ helped her along. No way did she want Lacey to feel she wanted to die. Serita had overheard one of the nerds talking that they had called Lacey. The nerd thought it was hilarious. Serita did not. That pour girl wouldn't be clicking her retainer much due to the new dental worked causing her mouth to need wired shut. Of course, Eloise wouldn't tell how her mouth ended up busted so bad that she needed that dental work. Fear does strange things. This time would be the one time that Eloise was glad to forget. Also, Serita realized that Lacey may have hit too many problems. It was time to let go of the petty and grow up.

"Wait." Serita frowned. "This is NOT happening."

"What?" Lacey countered as she clasp Danny's hand in hers.

"I am the only single girl in this crowd." Serita exhaled. "This is NOT happening. Jenna and Scott. Jo and Tyler, Phoebe and Cole, Danny and Lacey...what the heck?"

"Well..." Jo winked at Lacey as she added. "I do have a friend I can introduce you to. His name is Rico."

* * *

After school, Danny rode home with Lacey. He smiled as he kissed her goodbye.

"I guess I better head home." Danny moaned as he bent to kiss Lacey once more.

Lacey bit her lip when the kiss ended. She grabbed Danny by his jacket collar. "Five more minutes."

**The End**

**NOTE: I hope all enjoyed. I appreciate the reviews and the reads. It makes authors keep writing when we get great responses. My new fic is up called Run, Run, Run Away. Not that I'm plugging it. Well, I am but wanted to sound like I wasn't. Haha. Once again..thanks!**


End file.
